Be My Escape
by knick-knack-15
Summary: TROYELLA. This is beyond the ladies who aren't satisfied with their futures. This is beyond their plan to escape. This is beyond the places of the world they indulge in. This is beyond the romance they discover on the way. Time to live. Dedicated to Leah.
1. Chapter 1

**Holy fuckin' shit.**

**Just finished watching High School Musical 2, and I feel like I'm hungover, THAT'S how good it was. So to honor the Troyella in the movie which was actually beautifully pieced together, I think NOW is a good time to launch my newest full-length Troyella fic.**

**Psht, screw my other 31 stories.**

**This is the beginning of a new era, bitches.**

**Damn.**

_I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_

**They were four young ladies, admired, revered, respected...**

_Sharpay squeezes Gabriella's hand on her left side and Taylor's on her right. Kelsi bounces anxiously on her toes as their graduating class is announced, propelling them into an unpredictable future..._

**They were expected to achieve their dreams, to go places in life, to be the people that inspired others...**

_Hugs, kisses, words of congratulations are tossed around in families. Proud smiles played out on Mrs. Montez's face, seeing the next step in their daughter's future._

**But one last night together...**

_Four girls laugh over an enormous bowl of ice cream, injecting themselves back into childhood, a time where they did have to worry about GPAs, college applications, and valedictorian speeches..._

**One last crazy idea...**

_"The more and more I think about it... the less appealing college is." Sharpay ponders her deep thought as she taps a sticky spoon against her chin._

_"You're sort of right. But we _have _to go. We don't have any other choice..." Gabriella shrugs._

_"Of course we do! We have plenty of them. _Loads _of them..."_

_And this one statement initiates the beginning of adventure, but the end of their futures..._

**And four girls who actually go for it change everything.**

_Sharpay squeezes Kelsi's hand tightly as they gaze out the tiny oval of a window on the airplane. Somehow, what used to be their entire lives was now just a tiny dot on the map. And undetectible in the universe. Somehow, the stars had taken over and entered the eyes of the girls who had everything, but wanted _more... 

**Friendships are only made stronger...**

I don't know, Diary. I used to tell myself that I was nothing without my friends. And now, actually _being _here, actually _experiencing _my very thoughts is stimulating enough to believe. I really would be _nothing _without these girls. 

Nothing. 

Sincerely, 

Gabriella 

**The Great Wide Somewhere actually becomes _home_...**

_Sharpay, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor marvel in the stone beauty of Big Ben like they had for the past four days. They were determined to take in as much of the smoggy air, the cobblestone roads, and Typhoo as possible._

_Until they're forced to go on the run once again._

**And somehow, even in the middle of all of this, some sort of crazy love is created.**

_"What the hell are you doing?" An anonymous arm suddenly roughly takes hold of Gabriella, ripping her out of the middle of the road, slamming her against the scattered brick of a wall. Even though she's caught up in a pair of blue eyes, in the corner of her eye, the sight of a bull thundering down the road makes her heart thump in her ears._

_She could have died._

_"I... I... um..." Gabriella attempts to explain why she was stupidly standing_ _in the middle of the road, but the man that saved her ass only smiled warmly and introduced himself. _

_"Troy." He watched her struggle for words, struggle for her composure, but nothing came, bringing him to only one conclusion: "Do you speak English?"_

**But one thing stands in the way of a true adventure...**

_Gabriella stares in horror at the screen of the television overhead. Crowds of people moved around her, but somehow, she and her closest friends were frozen in place._

"Four teenage girls were discovered missing up to four weeks ago..." 

**Parents.**

_"Everybody needs a time where they can just... get away from the world, Dad! I just feel like..."_

_"Gabriella, if you haven't noticed yet, you're _not just everybody! _You're special. You're going to _be _somebody one day..."_

_"No, you _want _me to be somebody one day..."_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

Call me crazy, diary, but I think this is the best choice for me. This is truly what I want. And maybe, just maybe, accomplishing this will sort out the tangled thoughts of my future. Maybe I'll figure out what _I _want to be, not what everybody _expects _me to be... 

**Ashley Tisdale**

****

_"Sometimes I try to put myself in my mother's shoes. What is _she _thinking right now? How is _she _feeling? I know she's far from proud, but..."_

_"But what?"_

_Sharpay takes one last look to the stars before turning to Gabriella._

_"I'm not her."_

**Monique Coleman**

****

_"This is one of the stupidest things you've ever thought of!"_

_Her friends shamefully look to their feet as Taylor shoves a lecture down their throats. She had always been the responsible one, the practical one. But now, a small smile creeps onto her face._

_"Let's do it."_

**Oleysa Rulin**

****

_"Composing is what I _do. _It's all that I have. And you've ruined that for me! How am I ever going to have a career _now? _What job is ever going to accept a runaway? A... a... _criminal?_"_

_"Kelsi... you don't believe how sorry I am..."_

_"Sorry can't fix the lives that you've ruined with your stupid plan."_

**Zac Efron**

****

_"Of all the people in the world... I keep running into you."_

_"That should be telling you something, Ms. Montez." Troy nudges her side and watches the small smile on her face grow._

_"What?"_

_"That we ran away for a reason. That I'm your escape and you're mine..."_

**They escape reality in...**

_"Sharpay..." Four girls crouch in fear, darkness cloaking them. "I... I don't think we've lost them." Gabriella's hand trembles in Sharpay's as the sound of proceeding footsteps taunts them._

_"What do we do?"_

**Be My Escape**

****

_"Don't. Move."_

_And the voice Gabriella so wants to be Sharpay's... _isn't. 

**Coming Whenever the hell I'm good and ready**

****

_"To the Fabulous Four..."_

_"To us."_

_"To friendship."_

_"To sisterhood." And Gabriella has never sounded so sincere. As she soundly grasps three other hands, all she can do was smile, and let a warmth roll through her. It's security._

_It's adventure._

_It's life._

**Yupyupyup.**

**My first full-on, hardcore, never-lookin'-back Troyella.**

**Excited much?**

**Go see High School Musical 2 "That's off the hook!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. **

**Still dedicated to my best friend, Leah.**

**But another special dedication goes out to YOUR STORY IS S.H.I.T. You're a real pal. Only YOU know how to put a smile like THAT on my face.**

**Oh, yes. This story is somewhat AUish. Meaning... Troy and Gabriella have never met.**

_(Dear) Diary,_

_You know, I've never understood the concept of calling you 'dear'. You're not extremely significant, merely a leather bound book that harbors all of my stress, emotion, and scenarios. And do I have a whopper of a scenario today._

_Graduation._

_Yes, the hats come off, the futures are decided... I swear, the butterflies in my stomach are real, but Taylor continues to assure me that it's all psychological. Kelsi swears it's a sign. Sharpay was too preoccupied with her make up to respond to my butterfly comment. But that's Sharpay for you._

_In fact, that's all of them for you. _

_My three best friends. No one really understands how the four of us were brought together, but we were, nonetheless. We know each other inside and out. And most importantly, we relate to each other, despite our completely opposite personalities. In fact, it even confuses me sometimes._

_Taylor. Yeah, we're chem buds and we both enjoy a solid equation, but the similarities stop there. She's opinionated and headstrong. Whereas; I am not. Gorgeous raven hair tumbles over her shoulders and sure brown eyes are set evenly in her smooth chocolate skin. I'm envious of her looks, I really am. No wonder she could have any guy she wants, but chose Chad Danforth for some odd reason._

_Sharpay on the other hand, can have any guy imaginable, and seizes the opportunity. She is currently on boyfriend number twelve of the semester, Zeke Baylor. Could he possibly be the one to slow down Sharpay's fast relationships? _

_Probably not._

_Sharpay is notorious for her restlessness. She's always on the move, with her sunny, wavy blonde hair and thoughtful chocolate brown eyes. She's gorgeous beyond belief too. She's sultry, sexy, and confident, and most people consider her to be slutty._

_Only because they don't know her the way I do._

_Oh, and Kelsi. I swear, if we didn't have Kelsi to keep us grounded, Taylor would have gone clinically insane by now, and Sharpay would be sliding down a pole with a few five dollar bills stuffed in her g-string. Kelsi is the sympathetic, affectionate one. She believes that wishing on stars truly helps, and that lucky pennies are the answers to all of our problems. She has this jealousy-drawing, beautiful auburn hair and these question-asking, wide blue eyes that have her boyfriend, Jason Cross totally and completely sprung._

_And then there's... me. I'm only Gabriella. Okay-looking hair. Hazelnut eyes. The only single girl in the entirety of East High School. Taylor says it's psychological, Kelsi says that the stars know that I'm not ready for a relationship. Sharpay says I should wear thongs more often._

_It's funny knowing that this is somehow the end. No more solid equations with Taylor, no more daily horoscopes with Kelsi, and no more dramatic makeovers from Sharpay. We've exchanged our corny Best Friends Forever bracelets and we've all written long, drawn-out messages in each other's year books._

_But today is the day._

_Gradu-fucking-ation._

_Wish me luck, (dear) diary._

_Sincerely, _

_Gabriella_

_P.S. These butterflies are not psychological. I think I'm going to side with-_

Manicured hands snatched Gabriella's diary out of her lap. "What are you doing? We go on in ten minutes!" Sharpay pulled her friend up by her small shoulders and immediately began fiddling with her dark curls. "Your hair! And your mascara needs re-touching..."

If anyone knew how to make a big deal out of anything, it was Sharpay Evans. Gabriella found Graduation Day to be a somber day, a day where there was no worry of hair or mascara. She just wanted to walk, receive her diploma, give a few handshakes, then cry helplessly into Kelsi's shoulder. She just wanted to get it over with.

Sharpay affectionately took Gabriella's chin and held her face steady. "I'm fine, Shar."

"Trust me, you're not." She half-heartedly answered. Her eyes were focused on coating Gabriella's lashes with mascara. As Sharpay fussed with all that Gabriella had (which wasn't much, Gabriella concluded), Gabriella noticed Sharpay's lush pink cheeks and the way her wavy blonde hair was set perfectly under her cap. If there was one bad habit Gabriella needed to break, it was comparing herself to her gorgeous friend.

"You all look fucking amazing, alright?" Taylor swooped in and concluded. It was almost as if she had tapped into Gabriella's psyche and had sensed she needed saving. She plucked Gabriella's diary from the floor before it was trampled by the crowd of oncoming seniors. "Sharpay..." she warned. "It's time to put the weapons away, we're lining up soon."

"God, and I thought Kelsi was the motherly one." Sharpay muttered.

"What about me?" Kelsi, the shortest of the bunch elbowed past Sharpay. Her sky blue eyes were framed with dark liner, and it was as if the universe existed in her eyes, as Jason always said. She turned to Gabriella and gently took her wrist. "Gabs, you're trembling."

She knew. She had the right to be nervous. Life in that exact moment consisted of hanging over the edge of a cliff, the mouth of the sea hungrily waiting. Either she fell and crashed into the ocean, or she fell and was shattered against the rocks...

"Here, take this." Before Gabriella knew it, a silver chain was being clasped on her wrist next to her corny Best Friends Forever bracelet. A single, shimmering star hung from the chain. "It's supposed to be the North Star." she explained. "For good luck. Wherever you are, look to it, and you'll know in which direction life is begging you to go."

Taylor swooned. Sharpay rolled her eyes. Butterflies worked their way past Gabriella's bladder once again. She unconsciously held her stomach.

"It's psychological, I'm telling you!" Taylor cried.

Mr. Matsui called for seniors to begin taking their places. The crowd surged. Jocks pushed, nerds squirmed, and the entire East High School senior population pulsed with excitement and/or hesitance.

"Your hair!" Sharpay whined once more. She managed to work one hand through the end of Gabriella's curly hair before the crowd separated them.

"Look to the North Star!" Kelsi sang over her shoulder as Jason took he by the hand and escorted her to her assigned place in the senior class.

"Valedictorian duties call!" Taylor pressed a fast kiss to Gabriella's hot cheek before forcefully making her way somewhere.

This left Gabriella Montez alone with a dozen or so large butterflies having a rave in her lower intestines. Her best friends had always doubled as security blankets. The fact that they had all stalked off in three different directions was somewhat symbolic. Were they going to live four separate lives after this? Was this truly the end?

That stupid, haunting graduation song began.

She looked to the North Star.

It wasn't helping.

**"Troyella novela. That's some clever stuff right thurr."- Leah.**

**You made it to the end! Hooray!**

**Okay, now review now, you freaks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So crazy little piece of news I have for you:**

**MTV is coming to my school.**

**Yeah, that show, **_**Made **_**is having an open casting call in two weeks in our auditorium.**

**Exciting, no?**

_(Dear) Diary,_

"...So look to your left. Now, look to your right. And don't say goodbye to these people. Shake their hand. Hug them, even. But just wish them good luck."

_Taylor's valedictorian speech was far from warm and comforting like I thought it was going to be_. Good luck_? What is this, graduation? Or are we being shipped to boot camp? I can still feel David Mood's nervous sweat smell shutting down my system, and Nina Mitchell left a few tear stains on my gown. Hugging wasn't one of Taylor's brightest ideas._

_But why can't I shake this odd feeling of..._

_Problem: I can't really think of a word to describe how I feel right now._

_I'm kind of jittery. I sort of need to pee. My hair's all wrong and the future is a few steps away. I smell like a weird boy's sweat, and I question whether I'm ready for a life outside of high school. I'm anxious, but I'm timid. I really feel like crying right now, but Nina seems to have it covered._

_So?_

_Is there a word for this? Or do I just chalk it up to "being Gabriella" as Dad always says?-_

Gabriella suddenly jumped and the ink of her ballpoint pen darted across the open page of her journal. A familiar name poured from the speaker's bringing thunderous applause and stray catcalls from the male population:

Sharpay Evans.

The first of the four to graduate. The most confident of the four to graduate. A proud tickle found the back of Gabriella's knees as she clapped for her best friend. There was something about the way she glided to Mr. Matsui and received her very fake diploma. She smiled to it. She handled it with such a care. She knew it represented the future, and she was ready.

She simply glowed.

Was this the same Sharpay Evans Gabriella had met in kindergarten? The transition from the loud, obnoxious six year old to the blonde, self-confident _woman _was amazing. Gabriella was envious. Again.

_I've shifted nervously in my seat for ages, (dear) diary. Every diploma just the same. They shine, they shimmer, they sparkle. And for some reason, every singe student of the senior class seems just a little bit older. That guy that always used to cut in the lunch line seemed less of a jerk. That couple that used to make out in front of my locker appeared more mature._

_I'm not really sure if I'm over analyzing or glamorizing the entire situation. (because that's just the kind of girl that I am) Graduation could be graduation. Or graduation could be _**graduation**_. Either way, I'm just not ready, or I'm _too_ ready._

_I think I'm having an allergic reaction to the sterling silver of this bracelet Kelsi gave me, though._

_Sincerely, _

_Gabriella_

_P.S. Nina Mitchell was just called to stage to receive her diploma I guess that means that I'm-_

"Gabriella Montez."

A haunting reverberation caught Gabriella's name. Her head jerked up wards without warning her conscience and all of her thoughts scrambled inside of her skull. _Who?Me?Gabriella?Didyousaymyname?Isittime?Time? _Principal Matusi encouraged her with a nod and she uneasily rose from her chair, her journal dropping between her knees.

"Woo! Go _Gabriella! _Way to _graduate!_"

Her feet shuffled to the edge of the auditorium's stage and a few polite snickers accompanied Sharpay's tacky cheer. Suddenly, her breath taped itself to her throat.

There.

It was right there, a few yards away, patiently waiting to be taken from Mr. Matsui's old, wise hands. Despite her diploma being very fake, its essence was so real, that Gabriella swore she saw ribbons of smoke rising from its excellency.

For the first time in an eternity, _she wanted it_. She wanted to hold it in her hands and know that her future was secure... but so _not _secure... she propelled herself those few extra yards and outstretched her arm for the taking.

There.

Now its cylindrical form was closed in her palm and all of her questions seemed to be answered.

Okay, no, they weren't.

Gabriella realized that she _was _glamorizing the entire situation. Because there she stood, in front of a good two thousand people, under burning lights, in her graduation gown, holding her future in paper form. And she still felt the same. The garish blinking of camera flashes caught her attention and she looked meticulously into the audience to see her mother and father taking as many photos as possible.

"Oh, god..." she hissed to herself. Gabriella hastily moved her tassel to its respectful side and rushed off the stage.

_What had I been __thinking__, (dear) diary?_

_What was supposed to make today so special?_

_The fact that I'm wearing a dowdy curtain of nylon and a piece of cardboard on my head or the fact that my principal rewarded me with a... a..._

_cylinder?!_

_I'm so stupid for letting the stars live in my eyes. For seeing this as something more than it really is. Gradu-fucking-ation is just a giant goodbye. I don't feel any less insecure or any more mature._

_I feel like Gabriella Montez. Who is jittery. Who still needs to pee and whose hair is all wrong._

_Taylor would tell me that all of my feelings are psychological. Kelsi would pull her tarot cards out and spit out some advice from the stars. Sharpay would tell me that this was nothing a facial and a seaweed body wrap couldn't solve._

_I was right from the beginning. Today _is _a somber day. A day of pathetic crying and a lonely carton of ice cream. I tried to look forward to the future if only for a few moments, I really did, but it merely dragged me back to stage one._

_So I'm done here._

_Hooray for the future._

_Sincerely, _

_Gabriella_

_P.S. Oh, what's the point? I have nothing cute or witty to-_

A soft elbow dug into Gabriella's ribs and she dropped her leather bound book with a clatter. A few hushed conversations were erupting around her and she glanced to her left to see Sharpay crouched next to Nina Mitchell. Taylor and Kelsi were bunched behind her.

"Congratulations!" Kelsi hissed and gave her a thumbs up. Gabriella's chin quivered terribly at the sight of her friends' excitement. Why did it have to be so difficult for her to feel the way _they _did?

Sharpay elbowed past Nina who wailed in protest. She took her best friend's sweaty palm in her own. "We did it!" she attempted a whisper, but her enthusiasm drowned out Mr. Matsui's closing speech. Taylor poked her in the hip as a warning before slithering over to the other side of Gabriella, jamming herself next to David Mood. Gabriella didn't feel the usual warmth that she felt when her best friends surrounded her. She felt...

"Ladies and gentlemen..."

Cold.

"I now present to you..."

Icy cold. She felt Taylor and Sharpay squeezing both of her hands. She glanced in Kelsi's direction to see her bouncing anxiously on her toes. Here they were, being propelled into an unpredictable future...

"The graduating class of 2008!"

Freezing. Icy. Cold.

Her friends used their unoccupied hands to whip their caps off of their perfect hairstyles and toss them into the buzzing air. Screams and shouts of acclamation turned her ears inside out, yet Gabriella couldn't let herself be part of the happiness.

All because of something she was already expecting.

Shivering, freezing, icy, cold.

**Heyy, you likey?**

**Review, I'm already working on the next chapter!**

**Which, is like a huge surprise, especially if you are familiar with my updating patterns. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola.**

**What the...?**

_**It's been three months?**_

_**It's been three months!**_

**Wow, I'm really sorry to people that actually have been reading this. **

_(Dear) Diary,_

_Hi._

_My name's Gabriella Montez._

_And I expect too much out of things then end up disappointed._

_I've always been 'that kind of girl', but I don't think I can take the pain much longer._

_I'm tired of being that girl._

_Ergo, I'm tired of being Gabriella Montez._

_So, hi._

_I'm Gabriella Montez._

_And the future is driving me insane._

_Sincerely,_

_Gabriella_

_P.S. I've never had such a deep and philosophical thought process. Maybe some of Taylor is rubbing off-_

"Here!" A box coated in neon pink wrapping came barreling into Gabriella's diary, knocking it to the plush carpet of the Evans' parlor. "Open mine first, you're going to _adore _it!" Gabriella looked beyond her furrowed brow to see Sharpay clasp her manicured hands in excitement. Her face glimmered with a new found tranquility, though the fiery red dress that squeezed her in all the right places held the attention of every boy in the room.

"Shar, I thought we were going to wait until-"

"Oh, nonsense, open it _now._ It's the best graduation gift you'll ever get, I promise!"

Adults that sipped delicate champagne from the Evans' best China and classmates that tagged along for the awesome graduation gift bags were curious as to what was in the damn box. Sharpay beckoned for them to come, and the senior boys knew that when Sharpay said _come_, you'd better come _running_.

So there Gabriella sat, stuffed in the corner of one of the Evans' expensive leather couches. Sharpay placed herself next to Gabriella and people looked on with anticipation. "Sharpay, I really hope this isn't something huge and extravagant..."

"Would I do things any other way?" Sharpay grinned her sly grin and nudged her best friend on. "_Open _it."

Gabriella cautiously peeled away strips of hot pink paper until she revealed a plain cardboard box. She yanked at its opening, and its contents made her stomach teeter in humiliation. "Shar-_payyy..._" she whined.

A true blue bra was folded neatly in the box. But it was _more _than the fact that Sharpay had gotten her a bra. It was the four garish gold letters stamped on each of the 34B cups that made Gabriella groan and caused pink rise to her cheeks. Most of the adults had ducked away in embarrassment, but a few people, mostly teenage guys hung around and lingered on the glimpse they had been given at what goes on under a girl's clothing.

"It's a custom-made UCLA bra-and-pantie set!" Sharpay squealed. "I got us all matching university undergarments... in fact, I'm wearing my NYU thong right now!"

Despite being totally and completely ashamed, Gabriella couldn't help but feel a bit envious of Sharpay for being so open and out-going. A bra branded with her future university. Hm. Not something one sees everyday. Just after one of the senior boys suggested that Sharpay show them her NYU underwear, Gabriella looked to her friend in sincerity. "Thanks," she said.

"Aw, I _knew _you'd like it!" Sharpay leaned a little closer to Gabriella's ear. "And just think of all the guys on campus that would love to be taking _off _that bra-and-pantie set."

"Shar!" Gabriella wailed. "My parents could hear you!" Her brown eyes darted in the direction of her mother placing a pitcher of iced tea on the refreshments table and her father readjusting the focus on his video camera.

"Whoops," Sharpay giggled. "We can't upset the 'rents, now can we?"

Mr. and Mrs. Montez being in the same room at once was a rare occurrence. Mr. Montez's hair was slicked back with excessive amounts of grease, his short frame stuffed into a suit a few sizes too small. Mrs. Montez's tan tights were running at the ankles and she wore an awkward floral skirt and a button-up that made no effort to conceal her stomach's bits and pieces.

"Well, excuse, _us_, Shar. Not all of our parents play golf in Tahiti and have pilate classes with Martha Stewart." Gabriella grumbled. Envy crept into her system again. While Sharpay's parents were busy being glamorous and in love, the Montez family was always set on edge. Mr. Montez was prepared to explode into an angry riff about Gabriella's future at any moment. Mrs. Montez would defend her daughter with distraught streams of Spanish.

If anything made Gabriella eager to move on with life, it was her parents, and she hated to admit that.

"Sorry," Sharpay's glossed lips barely parted as she apologized. She had never been good at apologies. Being humble was far below Sharpay Evans, and everyone knew it.

Taylor and Kelsi reappeared just as Mr. Evans launched into his 'I'm so proud my daughter graduated speech.' The four girls giggled, knowing the speech had, 'I'm so proud my daughter got out of high school without STDs or ruining my reputation' undertones.

"...so here's to Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Neilsen, and Taylor McKessie. May all of their hard work multiply into one million dreams."

"Damn, Shar, your dad's laying it on _thick_," Taylor murmured as one hundred pairs of eyes turned to them.

"Shut up, Tay," Sharpay shot back. They were suddenly surrounded by friends and family. Hugs, kisses, words of congratulations are tossed around in families. Sharpay was pulled to her feet by her father, Kelsi was whisked away by Jason, who was supposed to be at his own graduation party. And as Mr. and Mrs. Montez emerged from the crowd and took their daughter's hands, Gabriella went cold. Was Mr. Montez going to lecture her about not screwing up again? Was Mrs. Montez going to cause a scene?

"You did it, my little _galleta_." Rough hands took her soft cheeks. Gabriella looked into his matching hazelnut eyes and actually found her _father_. For once, her big teddy bear of a father smiled right back at her. When was the last time she had seen that?

She couldn't remember, and she tried to tell herself that it didn't matter.

Because right then, she sat next to a neon pink box with university undergarments in it. She had a little champagne and frosted cake in her system. She was having a great time with her friends. Her parents were acting kind of normal. She had just fucking _graduated._

And okay, yeah, graduation hadn't been what she had thought it was going to be, but it was those moments that made bittersweet into pure granulated sugar.

--

_(Dear) Diary,_

_A list of all that I, Gabreilla Montez have done to keep myself occupied until the stroke of midnight:_

_1. Color-coordinated my jeans_

_2. Written two drafts to my novel (Brief summary: A brooding teenager experiences the woes of her graduation ceremony and decides to work at Dairy Queen for the rest of her life.)_

_3. Marked the dates I expect to get my period on my calendar for the next three years_

_4. Listened to my mother sing in the shower whilst she prepared for bed_

_5. Pondered where to hide my UCLA bra so my father never finds it_

_6. Waited. Waited. Waited._

_I wish waiting was an easy task for me. As I wait, my mind always wanders to the questions with impossible answers: Where the fuck am I going to be ten years from now? Where the fuck am I going to be my sophomore year of _college_? Will life continue to be a giant graduation party, where the cake is good, the champagne is extra bubbly, and my parents act normal? Will I still be in touch with Shar, Kels, and Tay? Will I finally have a boyfriend? Will I be into drugs?_

_I wish Kelsi would save me from myself already._

_Sincerely, _

_Gabriella._

_P. S. Speak of the devil._

A collective knocking penetrated the glass door that spilled out into Gabriella's balcony. She swiftly pulled her nose out of her journal and rolled out of bed to pull open the French doors. "What was with your weird phone call? Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't ask questions," Kelsi hissed. She craned her neck to the full moon. "Luna has spoken. It's past twelve. Grab a sweatshirt."

Together, they shimmed down the trellis attached to the side of the Montez home, tip-toed to Kelsi's ancient convertible, and slipped away into the night, with the exception of the throaty cough of the engine.

"You're not going to try to break into the science museum again, are you? I've told you before, I'm not all that interested in learning all of the constellations-"

"No, Gabriella, we're going back to school."

"Wha?" Gabriella asked, though an excitement tickled the bottom of her stomach. She wouldn't object to going back to high school. The sharp night air rearranged their hair and they cruised down empty roads as Kelsi continued to explain.

"Sharpay told me not to ruin the surprise, but she insisted that when we show up, we shouldn't say anything. She wants dead silence until she says otherwise."

Typical Sharpay. Just do what she says, no matter how out-of-the-ordinary or over-the-top it may be. The fact that Sharpay Evans knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to demand it was another trait Gabriella envied. As they swung behind East High School, Gabriella and Kelsi fell silent.

Sharpay and Taylor were crouched beside the dumpsters, that lined the back wall and lead to a series of stairs, clad in pajamas pants and tank tops. They emerged from hiding at the sight of their friends, giddy, secretive grins on their coveted, beautiful faces.

"Guys, what are we-"

"Shh!" Sharpay hushed her friend as the four of them slipped past the trashcans and began a mostly quiet descent up the stairs. "Wait until we get inside, Gabriella," she forced.

"_Inside?! _How on _earth _are we going to-"

"Gabri-_ella!_"

"Sorry."

A lonely grey door waited at the top of the stairs, a silver handle ready for its turning. Sharpay placed a perfectly manicured hand on the knob before turning to her curious friends. "Welcome to paradise, ladies," she sighed. "Welcome to exactly what we need before the rest of our lives begin. Before high school ends. Before we're separated. Before... whatever, I'm going to open on the count of three-"

"Shar, what if an alarm goes off?!"

"Gabriella? Do us a huge favor and _shut up_." Sharpay turned the knob with eagerness, let the door swing open, and four teenage girls were taken in by the paradise that thrived on the other side.

**Just thought I would let you know that galleta is **_**cookie **_**in Spanish.**

**Review, dammit.**


End file.
